


Owari-magica: Summer Party

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [14]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A summer party on the roof of Vondila and Salem's apartment building
Series: Owari Magica [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Summer Party

**Author's Note:**

> Beetle(Ana and Luis): words 1147 words = 1320 points  
> Liz(Vanessa): 509 words = 700 points  
> Bun(Percy): 230 words = 415 points  
> Snowkid(Avril): 512 words = 705
> 
> EXP: 5  
> Orignially: September 18, 2018

Vondila and Salem:

The Morison twins had turned the roof top of their apartment building into bright space

with food, drinks and games. Salem had made sure to get decorations and an

abundance of food and drinks well Vondila had put everything into place. They had

asked everyone to either bring nothing or something sweet.

Ana and Luis:

Ana was excited to go to the party, and introduce Luis to the other Magi in a situation

unrelated to Witches and Peril, and he'd even agreed to go without much prompting!

For his part, he was mostly curious about who else was like Ana, and if they made rash

wishes just like her or not.

Ana felt her wish alone was capable of providing sweets for the party, though Luis

insisted on bringing Ana's favorite cake, since Mamá had made it. Tres Leches with

Strawberries on top as garnish.

Vanessa:

Vanessa trekked up the stairs to the roof, in one hand was a box of imarti from her

cousin’s wedding, now gifts for the party Vondila and Salem were hosting. A smile

crept over her face, she had missed them—Ana too, during her holiday abroad and

was looking forward to catching up with them.

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila placed the last of the string lights up on the building's air vents and other

structures on the roof. "S!" She called her twin, who looked over eyes bright with joy at

how it looked.

"Perfect, V!" She called back.

Ana and Luis:

Ana waved as she and Luis got to the roof.

"Vondila! Salem! Nice to see you! I brought Luis! And he brought cake!!" She grinned,

grabbing his arm to drag him toward a table.

"I wonder who else will show up- Vanessa!! Hi!!"

Luis sighed, as his overgrown puppy of an older sister dragged hin around. It wasn't...

that bad, but it wasn't something he'd actively missed about hanging out with her, he

had to admit.

Vanessa:

Vanessa had stepped through the doors just after Ana did and waved at her, taking in

the view from up there as she went to place her treats on the table laid before them.

Percy:

With some trouble, Percy had gotten his hands on big tubs of ice cream. Since

becoming a magi he had still kept his newfound non-dangerous sweet addiction quiet.

He'd gone for one mint and the other neopolitan- but considering who'd be here, he

was sure his sweet tooth would be well satisfied. "Hey Ana, everyone!"

Ana and Luis:

"Percitito!!! Lulu, put your cake down so we can get introductions started!!"

Ana jumped in excitement, popping a... gobstoper into her mouth. Hmm.

Luis did as he was instructed, smiling a little to himself.

"Don't undersell them, Mari, how will I know who's your friend?"

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila waved at the arriving magi. She walked aver smiling at Ana and Vanessa. "Hey

guys!" She was exited to see them again. "Luis what kinda cake is that?" She asked

out of curiosity.

Vanessa:

So this was Percy, Vanessa had at least herd a little about him from Ana, and anyone

who brings mint ice cream to a party was already in Vanessa’s good books. “It’s been a

while, huh?” she smiled at Salem and Vondila.

Ana and Luis:

Luis glanced up, and shrugged.

"Tres Leches, it's a milk cake Mamá likes to make, Mari loves them."

"Percitititito, this is Juan-Luis, my baby brother! Hermanito, this is Percy, he likes

sweets almost as much as I do!" Vanessa and the twins had already met Luis, so they

didn't need to be reintroduced, hopefully.

Vondila and Salem:

"Sounds good." Vondila smiled.

"Here I'll put this in the cooler." Salem took the ice cream tubs from Percy and put

them away so they wouldn't melt.

Vondila nodded at Vanessa. "Ya it has. What were you up to anyways?"

Vanessa:

"I had like, a cousin--or second cousins wedding in India. I still don't know if the bride

or the groom was the one related to me but it was kinda...nice, you know? What about

you guys"? Vanessa grinned, eager to hear about everyone else's summer

Ana and Luis:

"Papá kept trying to fix the lighting or something and we lost power like four times!! I

wish he'd stick to crafts projects...." Ana sighed overdramatically, shaking her head.

"Mamá and David are planning on setting their wedding in the spring, so she's been

trying to decide if she wants a new wedding dress or to use her old one."

"Already?? Papá hasn't even looked at anybody yet, when did Mamá start

planning???"

Vondila and Salem:

"We went to disneyland for a week. It was a blast!" Vondila explained to Vanessa.

Vanessa:

"And you"? Vanessa asked, turning to Percy. "I'm Vanessa, by the way, I think I've seen

you at school before" She held out her hand.

Percy:

Percy took the hand, a bit overwhelmed by the conversation but still excited. "It's good

to meet you! Percy. And yeah, I think I've seen you around too. Small world, I didn't

know there'd be this many magi around." And then he turned to Ana. "Luis! Ana talks

about you all the time!"

Ana and Luis:

Luis waved, nodding a little.

"Maritita talks about everything, but I think I've heard your name."

Ana grinned, filing her mother's odd behavior away for later.

"How was Disneyland, Salem? I know Vondila had fun, but was it a good place to

vacation?"

Avril:

Avril didn't really know what she was doing,walking up the stairs until she got to the

rooftop. From there she just sort of stood there, not sure on introducing herself.

Ana and Luis:

Mariana caught sight of another person, one she recognized as the newest magi!

"Avril, hi!! I'm glad you made it!! You okay?" She pulled away from the group to help the

clearly nervous one join them, trying not to be too much.

Percy:

Percy blinked. New girl? Exciting! He offered a smile and a wave. "Hey, I'm Percy!

Don't think we've met."

Vondila and Salem:

"It was really fun, but Vondila never got spooked on the rollercoasters. Every photo

from the ride she's calm or looking right at the camera." Salem explained. She perked

up on seeing Avril, she moved over to the younger magi. "I glad you can make it!"

Avril:

"Y-yeah, I'm good. Just had to find where the place was." She waved back, generally

ok. It was weird being up so high.

Ana and Luis:

Ana grinned.

"I understand! I'd have had a real hard time if I hadn't gotten to visit this place a while

back, I'm glad you could make it! D'ya want any, um," she pulled a piece of candy from

the pocket of her shorts, "Smarties? Oh, I love these!"(edited)

Vanessa:

Listening to Salem's story about the rides, Vanessa was the last to notice the newest

arrival to the party. This was a face she had never seen before "How do you do, I'm

Vanessa" She held out her hand

Vondila and Salem:

Salem brightly smiled at everything going on then cleared her throat to get everyone's

attention. "Alright everyone we have a lot of food so please eat up. If you want a hot

dog, hamburger or stake tell Vondila and she will cook it up for you on the grill. " She

pointed to the food and the BBQ near it. "Also there is no candy because well I didn't

think that would be needed." She gestures to Ana and the pack of smarties.

Ana and Luis:

Ana wiggles her fingers, giggling.

"That's kinda what I'm here for, I guess! If you've got a request I'll do my best to fill it!"

Luis nodded, walking over to examine the drinks and pick one. He'd ask for a hot dog

later.

Vanessa:

"Nice going, candy machine" Vanessa laughed, picking up a plate solely to pile on

burgers

Avril:

"Oh um, sure!" Avril took the pack in her hands trying to figure out how to open this

one. A she had brought was a water bottle and some change.

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila moved over to the grill, putting on an apron and cracked her fingers.

Ana and Luis:

Ana showed Avril how to twist open the smarties' wrapper with the second one she'd

grabbed, since in a stroke of luck two had appeared in her hand. Maybe her magic did

know when she was giving it away.

Percy:

Percy wandered towards the grill. "So, what do you recommend?"

Vanessa:

"Well, I've beein in a country which forbids beef for months so all of the meats"

Vanessa laughed, shrugging.

Vondila and Salem:

"The hamburgers are homemade but the stake is the best you can get in town and the

hot dogs are made at a butcher shop downtown." Vondila explained to Percy. "On it."

Vondila put the meats on the grill.

Avril:

Avril managed to finally open the smarties pack with only one casualty. She ate them 3

at a time while looking at what they had on the table.

Ana and Luis:

Ana poured four or five smarties into her mouth, humming at the shot of pure sugar.

Luis gagged next to her, stepping away and taking a sip of the soda he'd chosen.

"How can you eat those? Just watching makes my eye twitch from the sugar..."

Percy:

Percy's eyes lit up. "Then surprise me! Do your worst. I'm starving!"

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila smirked at Percy's response. "Alright." She picked up a hamburger and placed

it on the grill. She then flipped the rest for Vanessa, she had place one of everything on

for her. "Hey how do you like you stake Vanessa?"

Vanessa:

"Cremated, please" Vanessa smirked. "So, how's magi life treating you Perce"? she

pried.

Ana and Luis:

Luis raised a couple fingers.

"Can I have a couple of hotdogs?"

Avril:

Avril had gathered some bread and carrots on her plate before nearing the grill. "I'll

have a hot dog."

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila nodded and put three hot dogs on. She looked over at her twin. "The regular?"

Salem nodded and Vondila put a stake on for her twin.

Vanessa:

Vanessa began to pile on her burgers, grateful for some actual beef to eat.

Percy:

Percy shrugged. "Slow, i guess. I'm not the best at, you know, doing all this. But its

fun, atleast when I'm not alone."

Ana and Luis:

"We should patrol together more, Percito!" Ana grinned, popping a few more smarties

into her mouth.

Avril:

Avril munched on the carrots while waiting for her hot dog to be done. "By the way,

what exactly do I do as a magi?"

Ana and Luis:

Luis nodded.

"I've been wondering what Mari does with all of you, myself."

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila pulled Avril's hotdog off the girl and put it on the plate. "We fight things called

witches to protect people from them harming others." She explained.

Percy:

"Mostly we fight stuff... yeah, what she said!" Percy nodded.

Vanessa:

"Remember when you found out about this? The thing that got you? That was a witch

and that's what we fight against" Vanessa added, adding an obscene amount of brown

sauce onto her burgers.

Ana and Luis:

"We fight reality bending monsters that can sometimes capture normal people!" Ana

grinned.

"We're like the Cures from Smile Pretty Cure!!"

Avril:

"Oh, that makes sense." The capture normal people part was kind of confusing to her,

but she at least got some answers.

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila nodded. "And don't take one by yourself until you're stronger or you'll ended

up with this." She lifted her eye patch to show off her messed up eye.

Salem flicked Vondila's head. "You only end up like that because you were being stupid

and then wouldn't let your healer help you." She smiled at the others. "As long as your

smart about it you wont end up permanently hurt."

Ana and Luis:

Ana pulled her ring off of her hand, showing the scar across her knuckles.

"Not leaving when your health is too low is a really bad idea, just so you know! Scars

hurt a lot."

Vaness:

Vanessa's shoulders sagged at the sight of the scarring. Feeling guilty about it, she

busied herself with examining the decor of the party instead

Percy:

Percy noticed the long face and bumped her shoulder with his own. "Hey, it's not your

fault. She's just stubborn."

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila nodded. "I had told her to back up. But nope she had to stay were she was."

Ana and Luis:

"I felt that if I left it'd just be you or Percy who got hurt! I mean... I was wrong, but still!"

Percy:

"I'm fine, Ana. None of those witches can touch me!"

Vanessa:

"Thanks guys" Vanessa smiled sheepishly. Ana was the one who got hurt so she

should' be the one going around like a kicked puppy

Ana and Luis:

Ana walked over and pulled Vanessa into a quick hug.

"Don't worry too much, I promise it won't happen again."

Percy:

"Gonna stop being stubborn?"

Ana and Luis:

Luis rollef his eyes, speaking up again from behind his cup.

"Unlikely."

Vondila and Salem:

"Let Vondila and Ana be stubborn together then." Salem quipped. Her twin stuck out

her tongue in retaliation.

Ana and Luis:

Ana pouted.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing!"

Vanessa:

"It is a bad thing if it puts you in danger" Vanessa added without any malice

Percy:

"Don't get upset Ana, you know we're still sweet on you." He joked.

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila giggled at Percy's pun. "Hey with Vanessa though things can healed up like

magic." She gestured her hand to display a small explosion and glitter puffed out from

her hands.

Ana and Luis:

Ana giggled.

"Right! Hey, Avril, how do your powers work?"

Avril:

Avril went to get some relish while answering Ana's question. "I think I can make plants

appear with my weapon, but I don't know about much else."

Ana and Luis:

"Interesting! My bullets smell like sugar and cotton candy."

Luis glanced at Ana in confusion.

"Bullets?"

Avril:

Avril tilted her head, trying to see if Eb was also coming. The purple incubator was the

second person she was closest to, first being Andrew. But he had his doctor exam

today, so she wanted to see if there was Eb.

Vanessa:

"Meanwhile, outside of healing, I can sorta make my swords float? I'm still not sure

about it but it works"! Vanessa frowned, scratching her head

Vondila and Salem:

"I can use just magic to fight with or a deck of cards." Vondila stated, she picked up

her own food and started to eat.

Ana and Luis:

Luis grabbes his hotdogs, having already prepared the buns with ketchup.

"Interesting. Do you all... have the same base powers?"

"Nope! I'm not sure how it's picked but I don't think anybody has the same kind of

powers? Well... I don't know about Etsuko, but..."

Avril:

"Wow, this's all amazing! Better than being stabbed-" Avril began coughing because a

carrot started going down wrong. It didn't last long, the carrot came up quickly.

Vanessa:

"I mean, I'm sure if I took the stairs up here before being a magi, I would've puked

three times by now s were...healthier? In general, I mean" Vanessa added before

patting Avrils back to help the choking.

Vondila and Salem:

"Our powers are based around our personality or wish. It depends." Vondila explained.

Vanessa:

"I wished to help other magi's, so I can do so by healing" Vanessa added

Ana and Luis:

"I don't like getting close to a fight, so I got a gun!" Ana laughed. Luis shrugged.

Avril:

Avril was glancing around, she wasn't sure what else to contribute to the conversation

and had only a bread roll left on her plate.

Vondila and Salem:

Salem was half listening to everyone she didn't like talking magic due to her own lack

of it. "Magic is just a weird part of our lives." Vondila noticed her twin trying to move on

from magi talk. "Ya. But hey were here now."

Ana and Luis:

Luis nodded, and offered his hand to Avril.

"My name is Juan-Luis, you can call me what you like. Mariana is my older sister."

Ana pulled a three pixie stix from her pocket, ripping open the orange one. Those

usually had the most flavor, and it usually seemed like she was one of the only people

who liked it.

"What're your plans for summer now, Vanessa?"

Vanessa:

Vanessa sighed "Not much, really. Mum and Dad'll be staying here for a few weeks but

then it's pretty much off to Paris, or Milan or somewhere fashionable again. What about

you"?

Ana and Luis:

Ana shrugged.

"I don't really have plans, but I have been meaning to spend some time at the beach

with Lu. I was also gonna train in the park again, with my slingshot. Helps with my aim,

I think."

Avril:

"Nice to meet you too." Avril shook his hand, a little aggressively to most. She was a

little surprised that no one had asked about her being stabbed, not aware that Eb or

someone may have told them.

Ana and Luis:

"Are you alright? I don't think anyone knew how to respond to the stabbing thing," Luis

offered, smiling a little and curious despite his reservations about these people.

Vanessa

"You were serious?" Vanessa responded in shock

Avril:

"Yeah, that was an... experience." She didn't know about telling entirely what

happened, but if someone wanted to hear it she wasn't opposed.

Ana and Luis:

Ana bit her lip, concerned.

"Oh gosh, are you okay? What happened???"

Avril:

"Um, well, you know that Friar of Mary situation that's happening?" Avril wasn't too

sure what to say, but hopefully someone knew so it'd be easier on her.

Ana and Luis:

Luis nodded, he'd heard of it, Mamá was covering it for her job as a journalist. Ana

glanced at Luis, and furrowed her eyebrows a little at him. She hadn't heard anything.

"Were you caught up in the takedown?" Luis asked, confusing Ana even farther.

Vanessa:

"Wasnt that, like, a cult or something"? Vanssa asked, scrunching up her face

Vondila and Salem:

Vondila picked up at what was being talked about. "Oh right that, yeah I have been

seeing familiars in that area for years and a few witches long before any of you made

your wishes." She stated. "That would explain that." She muttered the last part to

herself.

Ana and Luis:

"What?? I'm... what're you guys talking about???" Ana squints, confused as hell.

Avril:

Avril nodded, it was hard to talk about but Ana had no idea and she didn't want her to

be out. "It was apocalyptic cult running in a broken down church. My mother and

probably my dad were both involved with them, though I only really saw the pastors

and other people most times."

Ana and Luis:

Ana covered her mouth.

"Oh. Oh gosh, that's a lot! I feel a little like a broken record, but um... are you okay? Do

you need a place to stay or something??"

Avril:

"Yeah, I'm currently staying at one of the officers place with another kid who got

caught up in the mess." Avril picked up another roll and a burger, still hungry.

Ana and Luis:

Ana bit her lip, twisting her ring around her finger. There was a part of her that wanted

to offer Avril a place to stay, but her and her father's little place didn't have a lot of

room.

Luis nodded, patting Ana's arm absently.

"Are you going to be staying with the officer, or are you looking for a new place?"

Vondila and Salem:

Salem gave a small smile. "If you need a place to stay there is the sanctuary. I can get

a bed in there for you. It wouldn't be hard." She offered.

Avril:

"Until either the case ends or I'm considered stable enough that I can generally

function in society I think I'm supposed to be staying with the police." Avril drank out of

the water bottle she brought after talking so much.


End file.
